


Good Men (#210 Trap)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [197]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, DADT Repeal, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-15
Updated: 2011-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian lost two good spotters to the same trap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Men (#210 Trap)

Ian leaned into the mic. The senators stared. Ian knew L.A. was watching on C-SPAN. Ian breathed and read his statement.

“Under [Title 10, Chapter 37, §654](http://www.law.cornell.edu/uscode/10/654.html) the United States Military, between the years 1993 and 2010 discharged over 13,000 service personnel, many mission critical. For a portion of those years I served as a sniper for various military operations including Operation Enduring Freedom. A sniper is only as good as his spotter. I lost two of the best to 10 654 and neither asked or told. Privet Emerson had his mail opened by a clerk while he was in the field watching my back. Private Gonzales was confronted with pornographic material during an inspection which could have been placed there by anyone. Over the years I have been granted multiple decorations for valor and heroism. They are all lies. If I had been anything other than a coward I would have come to the defense of these men who did nothing but serve their country with honor and integrity however I felt I owed the army too much so I committed the sin of silence. I can not erase my own shame but this congress has the opportunity to return some of what was lost in the form of pensions, insurance and tuition, as well as changing discharge status because you see it is the question on every form for jobs, loans, mortgages. ‘Have you served in the U.S. Armed Forces? In what manner were you discharged?’ Do to out dated prejudice these men and women who only wished to serve their country are grouped with thieves and deserters. They were all ready to make the sacrifices of a soldier and deserve better if for no other reason than to assuage our national guilt.”

Ian folded his statement away.


End file.
